Jennifer Love Hewitt
Jennifer Love Hewitt is an American actress and singer. Biography Born in Waco, Texas, Hewitt began singing from the age of three before moving into commercial work and appearing on the Disney Channel. She would go on to make her film debut in 1992 and have her first major role in the horror flick I Know What You Did Last Summer. Hewitt subsequently became a popular film actress, frequently appearing in comedies such as The Tuxedo and Garfield. As well as acting, she also worked as a singer/songwriter (frequently providing songs for her own films) and author of such books as The Day I Shot Cupid. Singing As well as her numerous acting appearances, Hewitt also frequently performed as a singer and songwriter, releasing such albums and singles as Heart of Glass, Let's Go Bang and Couldn't Find Another Man. Hewitt also sang in several of her films, beginning with House Arrest in 1996 and notably including the animated sequel The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (where she sang the self-penned "I'm Gonna Love You"), If Only (again performing music she performed herself) and A Christmas Carol, in which she played Ebenezer Scrooge's former fiancee, Belle. Film House Arrest (1996) *It's Good to Know That I'm Alive (solo) Trojan War (1997) *I Hope I Don't Fall in Love With You (solo) *I Believe In (solo) Can't Hardly Wait (1998) *How Do I Make You (solo) I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) *How Do I Deal...? (solo) Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (contains solo lines) The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) *I'm Gonna Love You (Madellaine's Love Song)(solo) The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumbelina (2002) *1-2-Cha-Cha-Cha (duet) *I Was All Alone (solo) If Only (2004) *Love Will Show You Everything (solo) *Take My Heart Back (solo) A Christmas Carol (2004) *A Place Called Home (reprise)(duet) Television The Client List (2012) *Before He Cheats *Jar of Hearts (solo) Albums Heart of Glass (1990) *Heart of Glass (solo) Love Songs (1992) *Please Save Us The World *Won't U B Mine *A Little Jazz Let's Go Bang (1995) *Kiss Away From Heaven (solo) *Let's Go Bang (solo) *The Difference Between Us (solo) *Couldn't Find Another Man (solo) *You Make Me Smile (solo) *In Another Life (solo) *The Garden (solo) *Can't Stand In The Way Of Love (solo) *Free To Be A Woman (solo) *Everywhere I Go (solo) *Don't Turn Your Head Away (solo) *Baby I'm A Want You (solo) Couldn't Find Another Man (1995) *Couldn't Find Another Man (solo) Jennifer Love Hewitt (1996) *Cool With You (solo) *No Ordinary Love (solo) *(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away (solo) *Never A Day Goes By (solo) *Don't Push The River (solo) *The Greatest Word (solo) *I Want A Love I Can See (solo) *I Always Was Your Girl (solo) *Last Night (solo) *I Believe In... (solo) Can I Go Now (2002) *Can I Go Now (solo) BareNaked (2002) *BareNaked (solo) *You (solo) *Hey Everybody (solo) *Where You Gonna Run To? (solo) *I Know You Will (solo) *Rock The Roll (solo) *Stand In Your Way (solo) *First Time (solo) *Stronger (solo) *Avenue Of The Stars (solo) *Me And Bobby McGee (solo) *Just Try (solo) Gallery heartofglass.jpg|'Heart of Glass.' hewittlove.jpg|'Love Songs.' letsgobang.jpg|'Let's Go Bang.' Couldntfindanother.jpg|'Couldn't Find Another Man.' hewittbrooke.jpg|'Brooke Figler' in House Arrest. hewittalbum.jpg|'Jennifer Love Hewitt.' hewittleah.jpg|'Leah Jones' in Trojan War. howdoideal.jpg|'How Do I Deal...' canigonow.jpg|'Can I Go Now.' hewittmadellaine.jpg|'Madellaine' in The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. barenaked.jpg|'BareNaked.' hewittthumbelina.jpg|'Thumbelina' in The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumbelina. hewittsamantha.jpg|'Samantha Andrews' in If Only. hewittemily.jpg|'Emily' in A Christmas Carol. hewittriley.jpg|'Riley Parks' in The Client List. Love Hewitt, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Jennifer